extermination_relicfandomcom-20200214-history
Eros
Eros (エロス, Erosu) is one of the female protagonists of Extermination, and the Daemon owner of the Psyche Brothel. Known as the Daemon of Sexual Desire (性欲の , Seiyoku no Dēmon). Appearance Eros is an beautiful young man described as in his late twenties, with snow white hair and pink eyes, as well as an pair of snow white wings on his back and an long black tail with an heart at the end. After Volume VII and the events surrounding his now deceased host Phebe Alexandria, Eros began to take on Phebe's own features, such as an now explicitly feminine body with large breast and an notable big butt, rivalling that of Aoi, Mio and Yuki, described as having extremely beautiful features. Eros now has long snow white hair with black ends and pink eyes, and, while still possessing their wings and tail, now being able to retract them into their body. Personality Despite their age, Eros is shown to be rather childish and likes teasing people no matter how serious the situation. She prides herself on trying to make light of most situations. Being a Daemon of Love, in other words an Succubus, Eros naturally feeds off of the lewd situations, even running an entire Brothel company. In the first few Volumes, he's primarily scheming with the Succubus Lilith and watching Rei engage in lewd acts with the rest of the harem. However, in after Volume VII, they become an active participant in the lewd situations, and even discovers that she's a bit of a prude and a masochist when it comes to others watching her engage in lewd acts with Rei. Outside of being a childish prankster and tease, Eros has a vulnerable side. As a young Daemon, according to Orcus, Thor and Vulcan, he was repeatedly told that his mother's appearance was his fault. Eros then internalized that and spends the majority of his life blaming himself for his mother's condition. She also has moments, quite a few moments, where she's brought to tears and questions his worth and role in Serizawa Residence, and if he's actually good at sexual activities. Eros is shown to value both his relationship with Rei and the others, as well as her workers at the Psyche Brothel. History Powers & Abilities As a Daemon Lord, Eros has powers and unique abilities differing from normal Daemons as well as Humans and Cherubs, as well as a member of the Templar Order. Despite having most of his strength being sealed as the condition for entering the Human World, she is still shown to be superior to Rei Serizawa and Keisuke Fukuyama being able to block a strike from Ame-no-Ohabari using one of his wings as well as release a silver-pink aura. Near the end of Volume XI after completing the Belialuin Vow, Eros is noted to have the potential to rival her mother and most other, more powerful Daemon Lords such as Orcus, Zeus and Poseidon. * Apothe-Daemo Aura: * Libido Manipulation: * Daemonic Form: Eros' original form as the Daemon Lord Eros. Eros takes form as an mass of soothing light, then taking the form of an humanoid figure with six snow white wings and halos surround him. * Maternal Link: As an Daemon of Love and Sex, Eros is capable of creating maternal links between people. After she learned about her pregnancy, as well as the pregnancies of the other girls, Eros created a maternal link between herself and the other expecting mothers. Morning sickness and pain associated with pregnancy are suppressed. The babies inside of each girl's womb are receiving protection as well. Since Eros is capable of more than natural birth as she wills, the maternal link will allow the girls to all give birth at the same time. * Belialuin Vow: * Ki sense: it's implied Eros is able to notice fluctuations in Ki and spiritual energy as evidenced by her conversation with Rei and Orcus in Volume IX regarding their spiritual imbalance as a result of their contract. Additionally, in Volume XII she quickly confirms the pregnancies of Nanao, Celis and Lisa several hours after they were impregnated. Magical Power * Restraints: Eros has the power to manifest magical ribbon-like chains that are capable of easily restraining a rampaging Orcus possessed Rei Serizawa. Trivia * Eros is based on Eros (UK: /ˈɪərɒs, ˈɛrɒs/, US: /ˈɛrɒs, ˈɛroʊs/; Ancient Greek: Ἔρως, "Desire") the Greek Primordial god of love and sex, and one of the Erotes. ** Her title of the Daemon of Sexual Desire is based on Eros being the Primordial god of love, desire and sex. * Eros' given birthday is February 14th, also known as Valentine's Day. * Eros' weak spot originally was her hymen, but it becomes her womb after she lost her virginity. * Eros' first sexual intercourse was double penetration (Rei grew another penis) ** Rei has intrauterine intercourse exclusively with both Eros and Chisato. * When asked what pronouns Eros uses, the creator answered that she use all three of Him, Her and They. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Daemon Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Daemon Lords Category:Psyche Brothel